


I'II Keep You Warm

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Trevor Philips x Lamar Davis 🖤 [6]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Affection, After they had sex, Attraction, Both of these guys deserve happiness [especially together], Christmas, Cold, Comfort Sex, Consensual, Cuddling after everything, Gay, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Implied Relationship, Interracial Relationship, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Male Slash, Older Man/Younger Man, Post-Coital Cuddling, Referenced closeness, Sexual Content, Smut, Snow, Staring, They love each other, Touching, Warm, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: They spend a Christmas together, while they are in a relationship with each other, feeling a bit of love and happiness ❄️💙
Relationships: Lamar Davis & Trevor Philips, Lamar Davis/Trevor Philips
Series: Trevor Philips x Lamar Davis 🖤 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1194294
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	I'II Keep You Warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xxxxiiiiissssssttttttt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxxxiiiiissssssttttttt/gifts).



It's Christmas. Lights everywhere around that city. Which made it all brighter than ever before. 

That night was dark and cold out, like always. A chilly breeze with that moonlight shining down and illuminating everything. In a dim lighting. 

Lamar was at his own place. It was still early, but he decided to have a beer anyway. He gazed over at his christmas tree that he had decorated awhile ago. He thought that it appeared nice, at least. Then his gaze had fallen onto those gifts, these presents under it. 

He had got something for Franklin and Trevor. He went shopping and wrapped them up earlier. 

That made him think about it. That older male was really hard to shop for, since he had no idea what he would like, sadly. Even if they were in a relationship. 

So he just got him something warm to wear. Since it's winter, it was snowing and so cold, after all. 

Lamar was thinking for a bit. His mind faded, in these thoughts. Until he snapped out of it. Out of his thoughts. When he heard a noise. Like someone knocking on his front door. 

He puts his beer bottle down (it was halfway empty already) on a small table in his living room. He walked over and opened it. He saw who it was. He noticed that it was Trevor, this older male, naturally. He was noticing that Trevor had a gift with him as well. 

Now Trevor smiled at that, softly even, once again. "..merry christmas, Lamar." 

"Merry Christmas, Trevor." After he said that to him, Lamar lets Trevor in and out of that cold. 

"Thank you. It's fucking cold out there. I was freezing." Trevor said

"Same here." Lamar said, as he eyed him, then he looked at that gift Trevor had. It was in a dark green wrapping paper that has trees on it. "What's that.." 

Trevor still had a smile. "..for you. Open it." He started giving it to him. 

Lamar nodded at that, then he remembered something. "Wait a second.." He walked towards that christmas tree and grabbed his gift for Trevor. It was covered in red wrapping paper that had snowflakes on it. 

He gave that gift to Trevor (after the other present was pulled down on the ground). He gazed over at him. 

Trevor opens it and notices that it's a long, orange scarf. He kept his smile as he put it on. 

"Sorry, I didn't really know what to get you.."

"It's fine, I love it. You're worrying too much, sugar~" 

Lamar blushed at that. Then he does something else. To distract himself from those thoughts. He grabbed that gift by Trevor, opening it. He noticed that it was also a scarf, that's dark green. His favorite color. 

"Besides.." Trevor started saying as he watched him. "I have no right to say anything, considering I got you the same kind of gift. I'm not good with this sort of thing either." 

They both laughed softly at that, after all this. 

Trevor grinned, softer than usual. He was getting closer to him as he gripped onto that scarf on Lamar. He felt that softness. 

He leaned in, already feeling that warmth from this other male. He kissed him, gently. He felt how soft those lips are, loving them. 

Lamar felt loved by him, from that gentle affection and that intimacy, this closeness between them. He stayed there, in that kiss. He hummed softly. He almost closed his eyes, shutting them. Although he kept them open. 

Trevor was still staring at him, quietly yet deeply, into Lamar's eyes. He was also putting his fingers through Lamar's hair, with a soft touch and such gentleness. 

Lamar was blushing, more than ever before. He stared at him as well, silently, into Trevor's eyes. Those hazel shaded eyes that he loves. He wrapped his arms around Trevor's shoulders, pulling him even closer. 

Trevor didn't seem to mind. He was staying there with him, still kissing Lamar. Until he pulled away, eventually. 

They both pulled apart from this kiss. They stay there, alone together. They're feeling breathless from that loving yet passionate kiss. 

"You know..there's something else that you could also give me.." Trevor had said to him, he smirked softly, warmly at Lamar. 

Lamar knew what he meant. What Trevor wanted. His blush darkened. But he nodded again, at that now. 

"Alright, do what you want then. I'm feeling cold anyway. Hold me.." 

Trevor was keeping his grin, that slight smirk on his lips. "I'II keep you warm.." he said to him, as he whispered it into Lamar's ear. 

Lamar shivered slightly, still blushing. He was already flustered by how close they are. 

Trevor stripped him, just a bit, taking off Lamar's black sweater. He threw it on the ground. 

He watched as Lamar let out a shiver. He loved watching him. 

Lamar had blushed, especially at being watched. Although he didn't seem to mind this, not really, with that older male doing it. 

After that, they headed somewhere else, walking into this dark skinned male's room and closing that door behind them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They both are in Lamar's room, with the door shut. It was nice in there, a bit of warmth and not cold, like outside. They decided to warm up by staying close. Both guys are very close together again now. 

Lamar felt warmer than ever, already, because of that reason alone. He stayed there, leaning against that warm body of this older male's. 

Trevor leaned down, kissing Lamar, gently. He felt how soft those lips are. He was loving it. Especially how close they are. 

He deepened it, slowly. He tasted him as well. While he was also holding him, in a way. In a warm embrace. 

Lamar loved it, staying there. He wrapped his arms around Trevor's shoulders, then that other male's neck, pulling him down. He wanted to be even closer to him. He hummed softly too, in that kiss. 

They are still kissing each other, tasting one another. Trevor had a bitter taste from alcohol, while Lamar tasted sweet from a different kind of beer. He also had a scent filled with sweetness, mostly of cocoa butter, yet something else in between. 

Both guys pulled apart from this kiss, eventually, to be able to breathe again. They both felt breathless, although loved now. 

Trevor was still thrusting, in and out of him, medium paced. In an even rhythm as well. He loves how warm it felt inside Lamar. 

Lamar closed his eyes, shutting them, but he was feeling a bit of pleasure. He moaned softly. 

He let out another noise from his low voice. Then he said his lover's name. 

"Trevor~" 

"Lamar..I love you.." 

Trevor gave him another thrust, a pleasurable feeling through him too. He stayed there, close to him, always wanting to be with Lamar. 

Lamar blushed at what was said, yet he was also filled with happiness. He was arching his body, gripping onto those bed sheets, tightly. 

He breathed quietly. His chest was rising and falling as he's breathing. He let out some moans. 

'..it's so warm. It feels very good.' he had thought, to himself. 

Trevor kept his thrusts even, slow and deep, in him. He made love to him, passionately. Slowly too. 

He was always like this with that dark-skinned male. He was usually gentle with Lamar. Not too hard or rough with him. 

Lamar opened his eyes. He eyed him, silently, lovingly. 

Trevor's gaze, that stare on him, was full of love and affection. Even passion as well. 

He leaned down, over him. He kissed Lamar's neck, on that tattooed part of it. He almost marked this dark skin. Although he resisted the urge or temptation to do that. 

Lamar was still moaning, with him letting out a few noises here and there, mixed in his breathing. His heart was beating more than ever before. More than usual. 

He was feeling very warm and so good. Now he's close to his climax, about to reach it. He was closing his eyes once again. 

Trevor gripped onto Lamar's thighs, in a gentle way, as he thrusted a bit more. He let out a moan himself now. 

He buried himself deeper into Lamar, all the way inside him. He came after all that, in the condom. Since he had put it on for Lamar. He was already calming down from it all. 

Lamar came with him. He arched his back as he moans again. He had covered his lower stomach and dark abdomen in it. His eyes still shut. He kept them closed for a bit longer. 

They are both breathing, in a quiet way. In a silent tone of voice. They calmed down, slowly. 

Trevor pulled out of him, carefully. He took off that now used condom, throwing it out. He cleaned them both off with a small cloth too. He threw it away as well. 

He also lays down, with him and next to Lamar, after that. He was wrapping his arms around him, pulling Lamar closer. He was holding him close, in his embrace, again now. 

They cuddled, nuzzled comfortably against their warm bodies, staying close while alone together. They loved that intimacy and this closeness. Both guys listened to their calm, silent heartbeats and quiet breathing. They are taking in their warmth and scents as well. There was a bit of quietness between these two guys too. 

Lamar leaned on him, feeling comfortable and loved with Trevor, wanting to stay with him. Just because of that feeling. It's nice. He smiled softly, while thinking about it. 

Trevor had a smile, when he noticed that. He gave him another kiss, once more. On Lamar's soft lips. It was filled with affection, love for him. 

"I love you." he said to him, just like earlier. 

"I love you too.." Lamar had told him, he meant it, honestly. 

They kept cuddling. Everything was peaceful. There's a nice silence between them. That moonlight shined down and illuminated them, especially in a dim lighting. 

After awhile, they closed their eyes and both guys had fallen asleep. Staying just like this, sleeping peacefully, for the rest of that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this 💙


End file.
